Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{9}{16}+8\dfrac{5}{16} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {6} + {\dfrac{9}{16}} + {8} + {\dfrac{5}{16}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {6} + {8} + {\dfrac{9}{16}} + {\dfrac{5}{16}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=14 + {\dfrac{9}{16}} + {\dfrac{5}{16}}$ Add the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{14}{16}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 14\dfrac{14}{16}$